


Voltron Princess Mononoke AU

by rainismymusic



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other, Voltron au, i have no idea what im doing, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, realistic voltron lions, voltron crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: I WILL PROBABLY CHANGE THE NAME, please message me any ideas!Princess Mononoke Voltron AU. And of course, it is Klance. Directed to any Studio Ghibli/Voltron fans like myself! I will be watching the movie and recreating every scene, but with Voltron characters.A multi-chapter work, I hope to have the fic updated when I write it and finish the whole movie. It will be written from the third person, but once I finish it I may go back and write some crucial scenes in characters POVs.And, of course, Yakul is Kaltenecker.





	Voltron Princess Mononoke AU

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is Ashitaka, and Kaltenecker is Yakul, but still in elk form because... riding a cow would be a bit weird. 
> 
> I left Ji-San (guy at watchtower) with the same name but I may change it later ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Oh - I got Lance's sisters names from the fic Dirty Laundry - because,  
> 1\. That was my first Klance fic and I want to be a writer like that  
> 2\. I suck at names lmao
> 
> If anyone wanted to know, this is 7 pages, and this is only the first 12 minutes. Yeesh. 
> 
> Keith will probably not appear until Chapter 4-6. The first half of the movie we don't see San. I was confused when I first watched this movie, because it was called Princess Mononoke, not Prince Ashitaka. 
> 
> ♡Enjoy, and please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!♡

Lance surveyed his surroundings, the wind soughing in his ears. His skin prickled, and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Something was off.

“Kaltenecker, come on boy!” He yelled, swinging himself with ease up onto IKaltenecker’s back. Up ahead, he noticed Alexi, Lola, and Cleo bolting towards him. “Girls!” he yelled, stopping next to them. “Hurry, there’s something strange going on. The wise woman wants everyone back to the village now!”

“We just got back from the watchtower with Ji-san,” Cleo said with alarm. “Did any of you see anything?” They all quickly responded, exclaiming “Yes, in the forest!”, “Something’s wrong!” Cleo faced him, expression dim. “The birds have all gone, the animals too!”

Lance’s face narrowed, turning Kaltenecker to the direction the girls had come from. “I’ll go check at the watchtower with him. You three hurry home, quickly!” Nudging Kaltenecker, they started dashing off to the watchtower. Voices behind them faded out, with shouts of “Will do!”, and “Be careful!”

Lance ran along the long path of stones for what seemed like hours, every second vital. After ages, he saw the watchtower in the distance, peeking out above trees. Coming to the ladder leading up to the top, he sprung off Kaltenecker, scurrying up. About half way up, he looked at the edge of the forest, eyes narrowing at the greens edge. 

His eyes found no point of focus, before a dark movement caught his eye in a small clearing. Dark movement raced along the edge, bubbling out in a weird sort of texture. “Something’s there,” he commented somberly, proceeding to climb up to the top. Easily scaling the last steps, he made it to the high wood platform surveying the forest around him. 

“Ji-san, did you see it as well?” 

“Yes, and it isn’t human,” he responded gravelly. 

The wise woman’s calling everyone back to the village,” he commented, turning his head to look at his village behind the watchtower. It was nestled among a clearing of the forest, and he could see blurred figures running around the village.

“There, look!” He snapped his head around, turning to look once again at the forest’s edge. Lance nocked an arrow, pointing it to the forest’s edge, eyes keen on any motion. Suddenly, the sun faded, and the air suddenly dropped, a frostbitten wind blowing through. Lance tensed, jaw locked. 

Through the dark woods, he saw what looked like black worms inching its way through cobblestones, more peeking out behind it. The worms grew, manifesting in seconds until the entire patch of the wall was covered. The trees sudden shriveled, leaves turning ash gray then fading to a dark, revolting brown. A ripple of fear surged through Lance from his head to his toes. 

The worms suddenly disappeared, seeming to disappear into the wall. Quickly as it had disappeared, it came back, smashing through the wall. The stones crumbled around the worms, and a beast appeared, crawling on eight legs towards the watchtower, red eyes intent and blinding. 

It walked for a few steps, everywhere it touched, grass turning a putrid brown, all life sucked out of it. Ji-San stiffened, hands gripping the wood. “It’s some kind of demon!” Lance whipped his head towards him, bow still loaded. “A demon?”

The demon had reached a patch of sunlight, and as soon as the sunlight touched the grotesque worms, it parted, shuddering down its back, revealing a large boar. The worms streamed from its face, and it opened its mouth and screeched across the valley, long, sharp tusks protruding from its mouth.

The worms flew up into the air, almost as high as the watchtower, and flew back down on the boar, surrounding it until it had completely immersed the boar again. Even faster than before, it made its way to the watchtowers edge, heading straight towards Kaltenecker, who stood petrified.

“Run, Kaltenecker!” he yelled, adrenaline pumping through his body. Kaltenecker remained petrified, body shaking. “Run!” He launched the arrow towards a wooden beam besides him. Kaltenecker, now snapped out of his state, bolted away from the beast, just as the worms devoured the base. 

The tower started falling, and Lance quickly grabbed Yi-san,launching himself out of the falling watchtower and into trees, right before the watchtower broke into pieces, falling off a rocky cliff. They fell through the thick leaves, branches scratching them until they managed to land in the central trunk. Lance recovered quickly, eyes scanning for the boar. 

The boar had run down the cliff, heading straight towards a clearing, where the village was not far away from. Lance gasped, holding onto a branch and swinging himself so he was facing over the leaves.

“It’s headed for the village! I’ve got to stop it!’ Lance jumped from the tree, swiftly landing and running towards a clearing. Yi-san shouted behind him, “Prince Ashitaka, wait! Be careful, that thing is cursed, don’t let it touch you!”

Lance clamored onto a rock, summoning for Kaltenecker. He quickly prepared his bow and arrow, then swung himself onto Kaltenecker’s back. Kaltenecker leapt from rock to rock gracefully, moving down the hill at an extremely fast pace. Kaltenecker ran through the forest, and up ahead Lance could just make out the figure of the boar.  
Lance grimaced, the boar disappearing in the trees. A sudden rustling appeared behind them, and the boar jumped behind him on the path, propelling Kaltenecker forward even further. 

Ashitaka turned around, waving his arms in front of the creatures face, trying to lock its attention. “Calm your fury, o might lord! Whatever you may be, god or demon, please leave us in peace!” Lance broke through the forest, in a clearing close to the village. The beast abruptly stopped chasing Lance, turning its arachnid-like body towards three figures, who he recognized to be Cleo, Lola, and Alexi. 

The girls stopped for a second. “The monster,” Lola whimpered, shaking in fear. Cleo urged her on, grabbing her arm and yelling, “Come on!” Lance turned Kaltenecker around and sprinted in front of the beast, waving his bow. “Go back! Please! Leave our village alone!” The monster continued on, Kaltenecker now on the side of it. “Stop! Please!”

The monster were growing closer to the girls, who were running down a steep hill. In front of him, Alexis fell, and Cleo and Lola stopped with her, trying to pull her up. “Get up!” Cleo crowed, turning around and unsheathing her blade, holding it towards the monster rapidly approaching her. 

“Cleo!” He yelled, nocking an arrow and shooting it into the demon’s eye. The demon stopped, yelling in agony, tendrils of worms waving wildly. “C’mon,” he yelled, running past to stop in front of the beast. Cleo and Lola both grabbed an arm of Alexis, staggering down the hill in a jumbled mess. 

The beast recovered, worms seeming to explode out of its massive body. Kaltenecker bolted away, but the tendrils followed, following Lance. Lance instinctively held up his right arm, and the worm-like creatures engulfed it, his flesh burning from the contact. He groaned, arm throbbing in pain. Summoning all of his strength, he ripped away from the tendril, separating his arm from the massive black column. 

His arm was still engulfed with the worms, the coils of creatures writhing on his arm, every movement sending shots of sharp pain. He managed to ready his bow, creatures swarming around his face. As Kaltenecker approached the boar, he shot, hitting the boar which emitted a large scream. He readied his bow again, the black column that had engulfed his hand trailing Kaltenecker closely. 

Suddenly, the column behind him collapsed, and the boar stood immobile, worms having uncovered his face and torso. The writhing mob of creatures slowly disappeared, only a few tendrils hanging to the demon. 

Lance dropped his bow, arm surging with agony. The worms started to melt, the creatures turning into what felt like hot molten coal, sliding down his arm and turning the fabric of his shirt black. His arm shook, and he grit his teeth in pain.  
Somehow through the red hot fire that circled his arm, he managed to look up and see the boar topple over onto the ground, legs sticking straight up. The villagers, who had gathered a barricade with fire and shields yelled, shouting “He killed it!’

Cleo ran through the crowd to meet him, shouting “Lance!” One of the men exclaimed “Fetch the wise-woman!” Kaltenecker walked over to meet Cleo, Lance falling off of him the entire way. By the time he had reached Cleo, he had completely collapsed, and he slid of Kaltenecker with a grunt, crumpling to the ground. Cleo bent over him, asking “Are you alright?”

Lance couldn’t move, his arm seeming to writhe from the inside. His uninjured hand immediately went to grasp his injured arm. Cleo reached towards the wound, and he immediately warned, “Cleo, don’t touch it. This wound is evil.” 

He started to scrape dirt and mud off the ground onto his arm, and Cleo helped do the same thing. Voices started calling, and Lance heard the wise woman yell from behind him, “You must keep away from him, all of you, everyone stay back!” 

Cleo turned towards her, asking shakily, “What shall we do?” The wise woman handed a jar to Cleo, responding, “Take this and pour it over his wound. Slowly.” She uncorked it and Lance held his arm to Cleo, who dipped the jar towards his arm. 

Water poured from the jar, colliding with his arm, making him hiss in agony, knuckles turning white from clenching his fist. The wise woman walked over to the fallen boar, who was still breathing raggedly on the ground. She bowed before him, then slowly rose up. 

“Oh nameless god of rage and hate, I bow before you.” She bowed again, the villagers behind her following her example. “A mound will be raised and funeral rites performed on the ground of which you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bear us no hatred. 

A deep voice bellowed out of the boar, its bloodied mouth slightly moving. The voice seemed to echo across the forest, sending chills and curdling blood. Disgusting little creatures, the beast spoke. Soon all of you will fall, and feel my hate, and suffer as I have suffered. 

As he spoke the last words, a loud hiss arose. His skin turned rotten, flesh melting and withering away into a pool of blood that ran into the ground beneath the boar. Smoke rose from the beast, sending a putrid smell throughout the air. Soon all that remained was a pile of bones, the earth around the beast curdled and dead. 

__________

Lance sat on the floor of the wise woman’s chambers, posture straight and face grim, intently looking at the wise woman. This would determine his fate, how he would live out the rest of his life. His arm throbbed beneath the bandages Cleo had placed, a constant reminder of his fate.

She moved her arm to her head, then flung some stones on a mat, shuffling around dice. Some thought it was quite silly for these to tell fate, but Lance believed them. After all, he had grown up with his Grandma and her tales. The council sat before him, and uncomfortable silence filled the room, laced with tension. The wise woman flicked one last stone, then broke the silence. 

“I’m afraid this is very bad.” She spoke softly, yet her voice reverberated throughout the room. She continued. “The stones told me the boar god came from far to the west. He had some kind of a poison inside of him, driving him mad,” She threw a stone, the rocks clinking softly together. “A poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh, and turned him into a demon monster.”

“Prince Lance.” He immediately responded, heart terrified for what lay before him. “Yes?” 

“Show everyone your right arm.” He reluctantly began to bandage his arm, wincing whenever the cloth scraped wrong against the ruined flesh. As soon as the last bandage was undone, he held out his arm, showing the coils of rotted, mottled flesh across his arm. 

The council gasped, leaning forwards. “What’s it mean?” One of them asked, voice tight and constricted. 

“My prince, are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have foretold me?” Lance nodded, fist clenching on his pants. “Yes. I was prepared the very moment I let my arrow fly.”

The wise woman nodded, her face the same as before. “The infection will spread throughout your entire body, bone and flesh alike. It will cause you great pain, then kill you.” Lance lowered his head, eyes fixed on the hard wooden floor. His mouth twisted into a thin line, body slightly shaking. 

A different council member than before spoke up. “Is there no way we can stop it?”

Another chimed in. “Our prince got that wound by defending our village and saving our lives.” Another added, “Do we just sit here and watch him die?”

The wise woman continued staring at the matt, face expressionless. “You cannot alter fate, my prince. However, you can rise to meet it if you choose.” She paused, drawing a black substance from her pocket. 

“Look at this. This iron ball was found in the bars body. This is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned its way deep inside him.” Lance breathed in deeply, chest tight. Would the same happen to him? Would he be subject to the same fate?

“This is what turned him into a demon. There is evil in work in the land to the west, Prince Lance. It is your fate to go their and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate. You may find a way to lift the curse, do you understand?”

Lance nodded, jaw set, “Yes.”

An old man in the council spoke. “We are the last of the Emishi. It’s been 500 years since the Emperor destroyed our tribe, and drove the remnants of our people to the east. Some managed to survive here for all these years, but the blood of our tribe has grown thinner and weaker with each generation. Now our last prince must cut his hair and leave us, never to return? Sometimes I think the gods are laughing at us.”

Lance knelt in front of the council, towards the altar. He held a knife, bringing it up to the bun on his head. Cutting the knife through his hair, it fell to his ears, a weird sensation. He sheathed the knife, holding it beside him.

He bowed, then turned back to the wise woman. “Our laws forbid us from watching you go Lance. Whatever passes now, you are dead to us forever.” He stood up, turning towards the exit. “Farewell.”

__________

Now dressed in his hood and hat, packed with his belongings, he retrieved Kaltenecker, Jumping on him and walking towards the exit. A voice shouted from the darkness, running to meet him. “Lance!” He turned to see Cleo running towards him, and he gasped, eyes searching for anyone else. 

“Cleo, what are you doing here? You know it’s forbidden.” Cleo held out her necklace to him, adding with a bit of sass, “You think I care about that? I came to give you this, so you won't forget your little sister.”

Lance bent down to take the necklace out of her hand, examining it closer in the dark light. “Your crystal dagger. Cleo, I can’t take this.” Cleo shrugged it off, pleading “Please keep it with you brother to protect you. You must take it with you please, I want you to have it.” She teared up, clasping her hands in front of her. “So.. you won’t forget. 

Lance smiled, tugging down his mask to give her one last smile. “Cleo, you know I could never forget you.” He nudged Kaltenecker, and he bolted away, through the gates into the woods, and into a new fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the VERY cheesy ending, this was written in a straight 3 hour period. I hope to have this fic updated weekly, but it may sometimes go above that, since I do have to watch the movie, pause, write, repeat. Not to mention HW and my sports, and I get up at 5:30 daily. I tried to get the dialogue very close. I can't add very much right now, because it is backstory, but once we start with the plot, I hope to include some Voltron cartoon references (AHEM, BONDING MOMENT)
> 
> My cat was squawking at me for food the entire time I wrote this and I wanted to kill her (though I never would, cat lover here). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
